bbc_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantastic Max 4 - The Baby Who Fell to Earth
Fantastic Max 4 - The Baby Who Fell to Earth is a UK VHS release by BBC Enterprises Ltd on 1st April 1991. Description THREE MORE GALACTIC MISSIONS WITH SPACE HERO FANTASTIC MAX. Once again funky Fantastic Max goes 'where no baby has gone before' with his parent AB Sitter and his Twinklerian pal FX. Episode Info # THE BABY WHO FELL TO EARTH - When Max is ejected into outer space and mistaken for an alien by a U.S. astronaut, FX and AB Sitter must enlist Zoe's video-game skills to save max from the scientists. # BEACH BLANKET BABY - A beautiful mermaid needs the trio's help to save her planet Beachball from destruction, but will the space-trash expert Jumping Jack co-operate or will they be sucked into the T.V. show graveyard? As FX says "Anything can happen on this show". # STITCHES IN TIME - One cry of 'Rocket and Roll' from FX turns Max's new toy dragon into a flying, fire-breathing friend. Travelling time in a quest to find a safe land for him they all fall into the clutches of a medieval trickster. Credits Trailers and info The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Category:Fantastic Max Category:BBC Video Globe ident from 1988 to 1991 Category:Children's Videos by BBC Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:S4C Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Kalisto Ltd. Category:Booker PLC Category:Tanaka Promotion Co. Category:1991 VHS Releases‏‎ Category:BBFC Uc Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987